1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a license plate light, particularly to one provided with a sealed circuit board with plural LED fixed in a light base as a unit and separated from the exterior air, having a waterproof function and a long service life, easy to assemble and disassemble, and stable after assembled. The LED are positioned in a radial shape to upgrade their light, and the light base is supported by a support frame slantingly positioned to a bottom base, so the light of the LED can shine a little slantingly in the preset scope to pinpoint the license plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The license plate is very important for the traffic authorities for checking data about automobiles in case of need, and it is easy to check during daytime, but rather difficult to be seen or checked during nighttime. Mostly incandescent lights are used as the conventional license plate lights, having weak beams, and the light base and the incandescent light are not sealed waterproof. So its conductive wires of the light base may easily become short-circuited by rain and high heat. Once the incandescent light is damaged, the whole license plate light with the light base has to be discarded, impossible to be repaired with much less expense.